If You Do
by deushiikyungie
Summary: ...kau inginkan tapi aku tidak ingin.../hunkai, exo, bts and other cast... review juseyo...
1. Chapter 1

If You Do

Cast : Exo members, BTS members and other

Pairing : secret-

Warn(s) : Boyslove, OOC, Gaje, Typo dan kalo tidak suka pair atau cast bisa close or Back

a/n: saya kepikiran BTS terus dan sudah lama tidak mencari hal-hal tentang exo, apalagi ff-nya. Dan saya lumayan kaget lihat D.O pake anting *pokerface*

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya,"

"Aku tidak suka, hyung…"

"Aku tau Sehun ah, hyung tau. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu padanya pula, kasihan Jongin…"

"…"

Sehun tak menjawab. Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan membulat disana. Mengabaikan tatapan prihatin dari sang hyung. "Dia pasti menangis sekarang.." gumam pria tinggi itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal dan tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Cukup lama sunyi melingkupi mereka hingga Sehun memecah suasana itu."Hyung, apa Jimin jadi pindah ke Seoul?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap yang lebih tua.

"Jadi. Dia bilang akan tiba besok pagi. Haaah… ini sudah lama sekali rasanya. Ckh, aku penasaran seperti apa wujud bocah itu sekarang," terawang sang hyung.

"Hm hm hm… pasti dia jadi semakin cerewet sekarang, khekeke... Ah! Hyung, apa dia akan tinggal denganmu? Disini?"

"Yup! Memangnya mau tinggal dimana lagi? Lagi pula ini sudah kesepakatannya. Keluargaku dan keluarga Jimin, keluarga kami. Terlebih Jimin sudah kelas akhir sekarang,"

"Kenapa tidak menunggu dia tamat dulu hyung? Pindah sekolah kan merepotkan, apalagi dengan pelajarannya. Apa Jimin bisa mengikutinya?"

Sang hyung memandang pemuda yang lebih muda. Terlihat kilatan percaya diri di mata bulat dan tajam sang hyung dan sedikit rasa jenaka di sana. "Kau meragukan keluarga Park? Walaupun dia pindahan dari Busan, adik ku itu jenius Sehun ah, dia juga berbakat loh!"

"Khe, aku tidak percaya. Dan memangnya apa bakatnya? Palingan berteriak dan mengganggu orang, hahahaa"

"Dia bilang dia jadi dancer dan pernah ikut lomba dan menang. Jinyeong juga bilang beberapa waktu lalu kalau bocah pendek itu pernah di tawari seorang staff ent. entah aku lupa namanya apa untuk ikut audisi. Bukankah dia punya bakat, Oh Sehun?" ujar sang hyung, sebelah alisnya terangkat dan tersenyum tipis.

Sehun hanya menatap datar laki-laki di depannya, kembali mengubah posisi tubuhnya, bersandar di lengan sofa dan menjulurkan kaki panjangnya. Sejenak teringat dengan kegiatan club dance-nya. Ah ya, dia ada jadwal hari ini, sabtu kalau tidak salah dan seharunya ia pergi karena sudah waktunya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.25 sekarang, dan sepertinya ia sudah terlambat karena clubnya dimulai pukul 14.00.

Tiba-tiba rasa malas dan lelah mengrogoti tubuhnya. Tidak ingin beranjak dari sofa coklat yang didudukinya semenjak ia tiba di apartemen sang hyung. Biarlah ia bolos sekali ini, toh hanya latihan dan kumpul-kumpul biasa.

"Kau tidak pergi latihan?" Tanya sang hyung, dating dari arah dapur, di tangannya ada dua gelas jus manga. Menyerahkan satu gelas pada Sehun dan segelas lagi ia nikmati sambil memencet remot tv, mencari siaran yang menghibur.

"Tidak. Malas…"

Sang hyung hanya diam, mengangguk singkat dan kembali memencet remot tv-nya.

"Hyung, Jongdae hyung bilang kemarin dia bertemu Lay hyung di toko bunga,"

"Hum?"

"Bukankah kemarin hyung bilang kalau laki-laki dimple itu masih di China?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Tidak. Dan hentikan membahas itu."

Nada dingin sang hyung membuat Sehun terdiam dan suasan kembali hening.

Hanya beberapa saat karena Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Hyung, kau tau JB?"

"Kalau tidak salah…. Jaebum? Im Jaebum? Bukankah dia sekelas denganmu?"

"Ya. Dan Jinyeong sepertinya menyukai laki-laki dingin itu."

"Apa Jaebum menyadarinya?"

"Tidak, sepertinya… dan hyung, Jaebum itu 'sama' sepertiku.."

"Hum… kalau dia 'sama' sepertimu berarti Jinyeong juga 'sama' seperti Jongin?"

Sehun kembali terdiam mendengar satu nama itu terucap. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit bersalah tapi itu semua juga ia lakukan karena pemuda dengan kulit tan itu terus saja membuat ia pusing dengan segala tingkahnya. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin selalu mengolok-oloknya dan mempermainkannya, memerintahnya semaunya seakan dirinya seorang pelayan setia bagi sang tunagan. Melakukan apapun keinginan pemuda tan itu dan jika menolak dirinya akan di siksa oleh baba dan mamanya.

Sungguh tega orang tuanya. Dan sialnya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan memberontakpun yang ada ia yang akan setengah tahun lebih ia merasa di perbudak dan di permainkan oleh Kim Jongin. Dan ia butuh sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang untuk mengubah tunagannya itu.

Ada kalanya ia ingin menghentikan pertunangan itu tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa. Kataknlah dirinya pengecut karena sejatinya ia sudah terjebak dalam penjara sang pemuda manis bermuka dua itu. Ia sudah jatuh cinta dan hatinya tidak bisa berpaling pada yang lain. Pemuda Kim itu sukses mengubah dirinya yang penyendiri dan antisosial menjadi seorang yang terbuka. Saking terbukanya ia malah menjadi seseorang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

Selama setengah tahun. Aah… mungkin ia sudah di mantrai atau di guna-guna atau entahlah apa namanya sehingga ia mau saja melakukan apapun untuk putra kedua keluarga Kim itu. Kaluarga Kim dan keluarganya, Oh, menjalin persahabatan erat. Dan mereka bilang akan semakin erat jalinan hubungan keluarga mereka jika salah satu anak mereka dipersatukan.

Tapi! Tidak harus dirinyakan?

Meski… meskipun sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Kim Jongin sudah membuat dirinya terpesona dan semakin lama semakin jatuh hingga membuat dirinya sulit seperti sekarang.

Sulit. Teramat sulit.

Dan… ah ia sangat berharap Kim Jongin yang ia kenal dulu semasa kanak-kanak dapat ia lihat lagi. Tidak seperti saat-saat seperti ini…

Kim Jongin yang manis dan lucu.

Kim Jongin yang memanggilnya dengan Hun-hun.

Kim Jongin yang membuatnya berjanji untuk selalu di samping pemuda itu, apapun yang terjadi.

Sebuah janji yang entah ia harus pertahankan atau-

Lepaskan?

-0-0-0-

"If You Do"

"And I Will Do"

-0-0-0-

"Ada yang tau Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun dimana?" Jongin menghampiri tiga orang laki-laki yang tengah bersantai di bawah pohon di taman luas kampus. Bertanya dengan nada dinginnya membuat tiga pemuda itu sedikit berjingkat kaget.

"Tidak- ah! Mereka di apartemen Chanyeol hyung. Ada apa Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun, salah satu dari tiga laki-laki itu.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tau. Aah, aku pikir Sehun bersama anggota club dance-nya," jawab Jongin, mendudukkan bokongnya di samping pemuda tinggi dengan bahu lebarnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu.

"Kenapa tidak telepon saja?" Tanya si pemilik bahu. Mengangkat jemarinya dan menyisir lembut helaian rambut coklat madu Jongin.

"Hum, tidak. Dan kalaupun aku menelponnya, ia tidak akan mengangkatnya, Seokjin hyung." Gumamnya namun masih terdengar oleh ketiga orang itu.

Namjoon, duduk bersandar di pohon samping Baekhyun bicara hati-hati, "Apa karena kejadian tadi pagi kah?" tanyanya, mengundang tatapan heran dan bingung dari Seokjin dan Baekhyun.

"Kejadian tadi pagi? Memangnya ada kejadian apa? Jongin ada apa? Apa Sehun berbuat jahat padamu? Hey, katakan pada hyung," serbu Baekhyun, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada yang lebih muda dan menangkup wajah Jongin dengan kedua jemarinya. Menatap lamat-lamat perubahan wajah manis itu. Dan yah, sepasang mata sipitnya sedikit melebar melihat sepasang mata bulat indah itu sedikit memerah dan sembab. Seperti habis menangis berjam-jam.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Seokjin yang juga ikut memperhatikan wajah 'adik'nya itu. Jemarinya sedikit turun, menyingkirkan poni-poni yang menghalangi iris coklat Jongin.

"Menurut hyungdeul?" gumamnya pelan, suaranya kembali serak terdengar. Padahal ia sudah minum banyak tadi, berharap suaranya seperti biasa lagi. Dan ia juga sudah memastikan tadi sebelum menghampiri hyungdeulnya jika kedua matanya sudah tidak memerah lagi.

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menutupinya karena… akh, perkataan Sehun tadi pagi kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Dan kembali membuat hatinya sakit dan iapun menangis.

"Hikss hyung.."

"Jo- Jonginie, ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Hey, baby, ada apa hum?"

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia menunduk dan membawa jemarinya ke depan dadanya dan meremas bajunya erat. Tepat disana, ia merasakan sakit. Sakit dan terluka. Sesak. Dadanya sungguh sesak.

Baekhyun dan Seokjin panik. Dengan sigap mereka memeluk tubuh mungil yang mulai bergetar itu. Semakin lama semakin keras Jongin menangis.

Dan Seokjinpun menuntut penjelasan dari adik angkatannya itu. Namjoon menggigit bibirnya bingung dan berakhir mendesah frustasi.

Hassh!

.

.

.

To be continue…

Bakal di lanjut kalo banyak yang minat.

Akhir-akhir ini sering dengar lagu-lagu galau T.T

Dan yaah… glommy-glommy cup cup cup….

And yah,,, it`s HunKai.

And I'm so sorry for not update my other story, esp hwr and jln *bow

Mianhe…


	2. Chapter 2

If You Do

Cast : Exo members, BTS members and other

Pairing : secret-

Warn(s) : Boyslove, GS, OOC, Gaje, Typo dan kalo tidak suka pair atau cast bisa close or Back

a/n: hehehee saya tertarik sama seventeen~ hampir semuanya lawak, hahaha... Ah ya, ada yang punya link love me right-romantic universe? Maap lama update-nya, seharusnya update seminggu setelahnya tapi saya sibuk bikin laporan. Mi-an-hae~ *bow

.

.

.

Ini masih pagi, sekitaran jam 7 lebih. Sehun masih bergelung di balik selimut, menghiraukan bunyi alarm handphone nya yang sudah kedua kalinya berbunyi pagi ini. Pemuda tampan itu sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak alarm pertama berbunyi, tapi ia malas sekali untuk bangun. Mengingat juga hari ini minggu pagi. Dan tidak ada apapun yang harus ia lakukan hari ini, yeah, kecuali 'jadwal'nya dengan sang tunangan.

Sial.

Jadwal yang tersusun begitu saja sejak hari pertama ia menjadi tunangan Kim Jongin. Kesehariannya yang datar berubah drastis hanya untuk melayani tingkah tuan Muda Kim itu. Pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali dalam hidupnya dan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sosok itu akan penjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Pertemuan kedua setelah 12 tahun berpisah. Tidak disangka olehnya sosok yang dulu ia kagumi, ia sayang, sosok yang lucu dan manis itu, sekarang berubah. Tidak- tidak berubah sepenuhnya. Sosok itu tetap menjadi Jongin-nya yang manis dan baik, tapi- ah..ia sekarang berbeda. Jauh berbeda dari perkiraanya dulu, saat-saat mereka berpisah dan saling mengikat janji –janji anak kecil-. Entah apa yang bisa ia deskripsikan tentang sosok pemuda itu sekarang. Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Ini berbeda, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan ini semua… sama.

Entahlah, ia pusing sendiri.

Haah… Kim Jongin…

Semakin ia memikirkan pemuda dengan kulit tan itu, semakin membuat ia pusing dan mual. Dan ia sekarang merasa muak bila tetap bertahan disisi namja itu, bertahan dengan segala sikap bak musang-nya.

Baik dan busuk dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ia gerah dan inginnya dirinya menyerah. Ia muak dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Apa yang ia lakukan sudah cukup untuk setengah tahun ini.

Mempermainkan dirinya, hati dan hidupnya.

Cukup dan semua berakhir.

Dan kemarin adalah puncaknya. Meski akhirnya ia menyesal telah mangatakan 'itu', tapi… ia sedikit lega karena nya. Lega karena akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam.

Meski akhirnya… ia membuat sosok itu menangis…

Yeah, biarlah…

Biarkan Kim Jongin merasakan apa yang beberapa bulan ini ia rasakan.

-tok tok tok-

Ugh, siapa yang menganggu paginya? Ckh. Menyebalkan. Sungguh. Kenapa ia tidak bisa tenang sehari saja? Ini hari minggu! Ugh.

"Sehun ah! Kau bangun lah."

Agh, Chanyeol hyung… kau menganggu saja..

Dengan malas ia menendang pelan selimutnya, bangun dan menurunkan kaki-kaki panjangnya, melangkah kearah pintu yang masih setia di ketuk sang hyung. Berisik sekali.

Clek.

"Aa… ada apa hyung? Kau mengganggu tidurku saja," gumam Sehun, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Mata sipitnya menatap datar Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan stelan kantor. Uh? Memangnya hari ini ia kerja? Pikirnya.

"Jungkook datang _tuh_ , sanah temui adik bontot mu," kata Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi ke dapur. Meninggalkan pemuda pale itu dengan mata yang perlahan membesar- kaget mendengar nama yang di ucapkan laki-laki tinggi itu. Cepat-cepat ia membenahi sedikit bajunya dan dengan cepat pergi ke ruang tengah apartemen luas itu.

Di ruang tengah, duduk seorang remaja. Ia memakai kemeja merah kotak-kotak dan snapback hitam-biru menutupi rambut hitamnya. Tengah memainkan remote dengan bosan.

"Jungkook? Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun langsung, sesaat pemuda itu sampai di samping remaja yang dipanggil Jungkook itu. Ia hanya kaget karena, tumben sekali adiknya ini mencarinya. Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka bertemu.

"Aa… akhirnya kau bangun juga hyung. Ckh, wajahmu jelek sekali," kata Jungkook datar. Melirik sejenak sang hyung yang langsung mendelik kesal. Adiknya ini, kenapa hobi sekali menghinanya _sih_?

"Sepertinya kau harus pakai kacamata. Aku selalu tampan, Oh Jungkook."

Yaah, tampan. Walau wajahnya lumayan kusut/? Tapi tetap tampan, kan? Semalan suntuk ia berbergalau ria karena masalah kemarin.

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan Jungkook hanya kembali memencet tombol remote, asal. Hingga Chanyeol mendatangi mereka dan menautkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat tingkah laku duo Oh itu.

Chanyeol mendekati Jungkook, "Kook-ah, kau belum mengatakannya pada hyung mu?" tanyanya.

"Uh? Katakan apa?" Sehun ikut bertanya, menatap sang adik yang cemberut. Jungkook menatap kesal Sehun.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa, hyung?" balas remaja itu.

"Uh? Memangnya hari apa?" tanya Sehun, bingung.

"Hehehe..." bukannya menjawab, remaja tampan itu terkekeh geli. Tersenyum lebar dan menatap senang kedua mata sipit Sehun. Membuat yang lebh tua menautkan alis heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hyung, hari ini Luhan ge dan Minseok noona pulang, dan mama membuat pesta untuk menyambut mereka. Si kembar juga ikut, loh!" Ucapnya semangat.

Sehun tak membalas, hanya terdiam setelah mendengar alasan Jungkook muncul pagi-pagi. Luhan ge, ya... ah memang sudah lama tak bertemu. Terakhir Sehun bertemu hyung tirinya itu saat pernikahan Luhan dengan Min Minseok, sosok wanita anggun dan penyayang. Baik dan sangat cantik. Berkebalikan dengan adiknya yang dingin dan kasar.

Ah, sudah 3 tahun lebih dan ia tidak heran lagi jika Jungkook terlihat sebahagia ini. Karena, yaah, Luhan sangat menyayangi si Oh kecil ini daripada dirinya.

"Kau datang kemari hanya mengabariku saja, um? Atau ada yang lain,"

"Tentu saja tidak hanya itu hyung. Lebih aku mengirimu pesan kalau begitu," gumam Jungkook, melempar asal remote tv ke sofa kosong. "Baba menyuruh kau dan aku menjemput mereka di bandara, dan yang lain menyiapkan pesta." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi sendiri?"

"Maunya, tapi Mama menyuruhku menjemput Pangeran vampirnya dulu, baru menjemput gege dan noona," ujar Jungkook, sedikit menyindir Sehun.

Pemuda kulit putih itu hanya memutar matanya jengah, mendengar nada sindiran si adik. "Jam berapa mereka tiba?" tanya Sehun.

"Sekitar jam...uh, 9?"

"Uh?"

Sehun memandang Jungkook penuh arti. Sedangkan yang lebih muda sedikit heran dengan pandangan itu. Tapi tidak bertanya kenapa. Lama mereka terdiam tiba-tiba saja mereka di kejutkan oleh teriakan panik seorang Park Chanyeol.

"UAAAAAA! Telat-telat-telat! Sial! Aku terlambat!"

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau mau pergi kemana? Ini hari minggu,"

"Aaagh! Ada rapat penting dengan pemegang saham dari Jepang pagi ini jam 9, Hun. Jika aku terlambat habis aku..."

Jawab Chanyeol sambil memasang sepatunya, setelahnya meraih tasnya di samping Jungkook. Sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu, laki-laki tinggi itu berbalik pada Sehun yang masih setia menatapnya. "Hun, kau yang jemput Jimin." Katanya cepat.

"Uh? Ehh.. hyung, aku tidak bisa," jawab Sehun cepat, tiba-tiba berdiri setelah teringat olehnya sesuatu yang menjanggal pikirannya setelah Jungkook memberitahunya jam berapa Luhan tiba. Dan Jimin, bocah dari Busan itu juga tiba sekitar jam 9 atau jam 10. Rasanya ia tidak bisa menjemput Jimin karena sekali ia masuk ke mansion Oh, maka akan sulit untuknya pergi, alias kabur.

Itulah mengapa ia –selalu- menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia memiliki apartemen sendiri tapi sama saja tidak bisa tinggal sendiri karena, ah... ia malas menjelaskannya. Yang pastinya berhubungan dengan sang tunangan.

"Sehun ah, terserah kau bisa atau tidak. Dan sialnya, Jimin tidak punya ponsel untuk di hubungi dan aku dalam keadaan darurat sekarang. Baiklah, aku pergi!" ucap Chanyeol lalu iapun hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang seenaknya, menurutnya.

Haah.. bagaimana ini? Kepada siapa ia meminta tolong untuk menjemput Jimin di stasiun? Kenapa pula harus di jam yang bersamaan seperti ini, sih?

Beberapa detik Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya, Jungkook tampak bingung dan penasaran, siapa Jimin? Kenapa Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat risau begitu? dan setelanya ia pun menepuk pelan bahu sang hyung. "Hyung, siapa Jimin?"

"Ah! Uh, itu... seseorang. Che, lebih baik kita pergi ke bandara dulu, Kook." -dan berharap saja aku bisa kabur dan pergi ke stasiun. Lanjut nya dalam hati.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Jungkook, Sehunpun melangkah ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya, balik ke kamar dan mengambil hanphone dan jaketnya. Setelahnya ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Jungkook sudah bersiap.

"Hyung kita pergi sekarang, Kwon ahjushi sudah menunggu di bawah." Ujar Jungkook kalem. Sebenarnya ingin bertanya lagi, tapi ia ragu sesaat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang datar. Tanpa emosi.

"Hn."

Jawab Sehun dengan nada datarnya. Membuat pemuda SMA itu bingung dan semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Menghela nafas pelan iapun mengikuti langkah Sehun ke luar apartemen dengan diam.

Biarlah, mungkin nanti aku bisa tanya lagi. Dan, Jimin... sebenarnya siapa?

.

..

.

Di sisi lain, tampak seorang namja masih bergelung di balik selimut putih biru. Wajah manisnya tenggelam dalam bantal dan jemari kanannya mencengkram erat tepian kain selimut. Iasedikit tersentak mendengar pintu kamanya terbuka. Tapi ia hanya mengabaikan dan pura-pura tidur.

"Aku tau kau sudah bangun, hyung" ucap seorang remaja, berjalan ke arah jendela, menyibak tirai yag menghalangi sinar matahari pagi. Remaja dengan rambut coklat berponi itu berbalik dan menatap diam pemuda di atas kasur yang balas menatapnya, terganggu.

"Ada apa?" Gumamnya. Membalik tubuhnya, pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sandaran kasur.

"Aku pikir hyung sudah pergi," jawab si remaja.

"Uh? Pergi kemana?"

"Mansion Oh? Bukankah hari ini putra tertua keluarga Oh pulang? Sebagai calon keluarga bukankah seharusnya kau datang untuk menyambutnya?" Ujar remaja itu panjang lebar.

"Ckh. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, huh?" Keluh sang hyung, sedikit kesal saat di ingatkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'Oh'. Sejak semalam- ah, tidak, sejak kemarin sore ia menggalau ria. Sesampainya pemuda manis itu di rumah, iapun kembali menangis. Menghiraukan setiap ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Menangis. Menangisi satu hal yang selama ini ia takutkan. Satu hal yang menjadi puncaknya. membuat orang 'itu' marah padanya. Marah dan ia cukup jelas melihat tatapan laki-laki itu. Tatapan yang berbeda, gelap dan menakutkan. Penuh arti, namun yang bisa terbaca olehnya adalah rasa,

Benci.

Dan itulah ketakutannya dari sang tunangan.

Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat.

Remaja di sana hanya terdiam melihat pergerakan pemuda surai coklat madu itu. Perlahan iapun mendekat dan duduk di samping sang hyung.

"Jongin hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya pelan. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berharap dapat melihat wajah sang hyung yang terlihat kusam dan... ah apa mata bulat itu terlihat sembab? Hyung, kau menangiskah?

Sebelum menjawab, Jongin kembali menghela nafas, menjauhkan telapak tangannya dan balik menatap sang adik. "Tidak. Tidak terjadi apapun, Taehyung ah," ucapnya pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis, hum? Pasti terjadi sesuatukan? Jangan bohong hyung," desak Taehyung, mengusap sayang sisi wajah Jongin. Menatap lembut kedua iris coklat sang hyung.

"Kau tak perlu tau apa yang terjadi padaku, Tae ah. Aku baik-baik," ujar Jongin datar. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia tau telah terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin dan kedua mata sembab sang hyung. Tapi ia tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Ingin bertanya tapi sedetik setelahnya urung bertanya.

Dibenaknya terlintas satu nama dan sepertinya orang 'itu' yang membuat Jongin hyungnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

""Aku tidak pergi. Itu acara keluarga mereka, Tae. Dan aku hanya ingin di rumah seharian ini," ujar Jongin, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan. Mengerti keinginan sang hyung. Sebelum beranjak, ia kembali mendengar Jongin bicara. "Apa Jongdae di rumah?" Tanyanya. Jelas nada tidak suka dalam pertanyaan itu.

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum remaja itu menjawab. "Tidak. Jongdae hyung sudah pergi dua jam yang lalu." Jawab Taehyung. Beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke pintu.

Menunduk dalam sesaat setelah mendengar gumaman sang hyung. Menutup pintu dan berdiam beberapa detik. Setelahnya iapun pergi.

.

"Baguslah, pria pembunuh itu sudah pergi..."

..

..

..

Tbc...

Akhirnya bisa ngetik juga...

Mianhe baru bisa update ...

Next atau sampai ini aja? Tergantung review nya yaa... jangan biasakan jadi siders ya.. gomawoo


	3. Chapter 3

If You Do

Cast : Exo members, BTS members and other

Pairing : secret-

Warn(s) : Boyslove, OOC, Gaje, Typo dan kalo tidak suka pair atau cast bisa close or Back

.

.

…kau inginkan, tapi aku tidak ingin…

.

.

Park Jimin. Remaja bertubuh mungil, bermata sipit dan berambut hitam tengah duduk seorang diri di bangku stasiun yang lengang. Ia tampak gelisah, bibir tebal itu digigit pelan dan bergumam kesal. Sepasang mata sipitnya tak henti melirik pintu stasiun berharap seseorang yang di tunggu datang sehingga ia tidak perlu berdiam lebih lama lagi disana.

Ia takut sendirian. Tapi ia masih bisa bersyukur ada beberapa orang, sepertinya satu keluarga tengah bercengkrama duduk lumayan jauh darinya.

Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang berjanji menjemputnya dan bersama-sama pergi ke apartemen orang itu. Tempat tinggal barunya di ibu kota, Seoul. Tapi ini sudah setengah jam- mungkin lebih ia menunggu disana kerena kereta yang ia tumpangi ternyata lebih cepat tiba dari perkiraan.

Ckh. Sudah sekian kali ia berdecak kesal dan mengutuk peraturan keluarga yang amat sangat merepotkan. Jika saja mereka memperbolehkan dirinya memegang ponsel, maka sudah dipastikan saat ini ia tengah berbaring dengan nyaman di kasur barunya. Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan, apalagi jika kakek Park masih hidup. Gezz.

Terlebih ia tidak punya uang untuk menelpon. Jimin hanya punya credit card dan itupun ada pada sang hyung. Hadeehh…

Hidup dari nol. Yang artinya harus berjuang sendiri di _negeri_ orang. Tinggal sendiri, mencari uang sendiri dan seharusnya Jimin sedikit bersyukur karena keluarganya memperbolehkan dirinya tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Kakak sepupunya yang tinggal di Seoul dan memiliki apartemen sendiri.

"Yeolie hyung… kau dimana? Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakan adikmu ini~" lirihnya. Hampir menangis, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar olehnya suara derap langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Terlihat tiga namja bertubuh besar dengan pakaian kusam dan ia langsung cap orang-orang itu adalah preman. Dan ketakutannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memang merasa di awasi sejak ia mengambil duduk di bangku stasiun ini. Dan suasana saat itu masih ramai tapi sekarang stasiun sudah sepi, hanya dirinya dan beberapa orang yang jauh darinya.

Tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Jiminpun mengambil barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan perlahan dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Hampir berlari karena ternyata ketiga namja itu benar-benar mengejarnya.

Jimin terus berlari namun sialnya ia mengambil jalan yang salah. Jalanan yang ia tepuh sangat sepi tapi mungkin jika siang hari akan ramai karena jalanan itu mengarah ke taman kota.

Pemuda itu terus berlari namun saat menoleh ke belakang ia tersandung batu dan akhirnya jatuh.

BRUKH!

"Aaakh, sakiit~ yaaakh, sial sekali aku," erangnya kesal. Jimin meraih tasnya dan saat berdiri, satu dari tiga namja itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ya! Mau lari kemana lagi kau, bocah." Teriak si namja memakai topi hitam.

"Huaa! Ampun jangan pukul aku!" teriak Jimin kaget.

"Aish, jangan teriak, diam!" balas si namja berang. Menghampiri Jimin yang perlahan mundur sambil mendekap tasnya.

Tuk.

Jimin tersudut, ia tidak menyangka ada bangku taman dibelakangnya. "Ampun. Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku… aku tidak punya uang, ahjussi aku mohon!"

"Che. Tidak punya uang? Kau pikir aku bodoh, huh? Cepat berikan tas mu, bocah!" seru namja bertopi itu kasar. Berusaha mengambil tas si pemuda yang berusaha menjauh namun tangannya digenggam erat dan tubuh mungil itu semakin tersudut.

"Tidak! Aku mohon, lepaskan aku… akh," Jimin merintih sakit. Pergelangan tanganya pasti sudah memerah. Jimin terus meronta hingga terdengar geraman dan umpatan kasar dari arah belakang membuat remaja itu tersentak kaget.

" **Grrrh, berisik. Sialan."**

Jimin sontak terdiam dan membuat si preman dengan mudah mengambil tasnya. "Yak! Ahjushi kembalikan tas ku!" serunya kaget, berusaha menggapai tasnya.

"Dasar bocah berisik, diam atau-"

" **Ku lempar kau ke kolam, sialan."**

Si preman tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar suara datar dan dingin itu. Entah dari mana asalnya membuat kedua namja itu mematung hingga dua preman yang lain datang.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam, hah? Mana tasnya," pinta namja yang bertubuh tinggi. Merebut tas di genggaman si namja bertopi. "Ceh, tasmu berat juga bocah," ucap si namja tinggi sinis.

"Ahjushi… aku mohon, kembalikan tas ku. Aku tidak punya uang, ak-"

"Diam! Hey, cepat geledah bocah ini. Pasti dia menyimpan uang di dalam sakunya," ucapan Jimin dipotong begitu saja oleh si preman tinggi. Namja yang lain, memakai jaket hitam berusaha menjangkau tubuh Jimin tapi remaja itu berusaha mengelak dan memberontak.

"Tidak! Aku mohon, lepaskan aku! Yah!"

Jimin terus memberontak, berusaha lepas dari genggaman preman bertopi dan si jaket hitam hingga si preman berjaket hitam tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan.

Buakh

"Akhh!"

"Hey!"

Sontak si preman bertubuh tinggi berseru kaget melihat temannya jatuh tersungkur. Tatapannya pun langsung beralih pada seorang pemuda bertopi merah. Tiba-tiba muncul dan bersandar pada bangku dengan kepala menunduk. Wajah pemuda itu tertutup masker hitam menyisakan sepasang mata sipit tajam dan menusuk. Membuat si preman sedikit tersentak.

"Yak, kau! Siapa kau, hah!" teriak preman bertopi. Masih menahan tubuh mungil Jimin yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

Pemuda bertopi itu hanya diam. Sepasang iris tajamnya menatap Jimin yang juga memandangnya. Berharap pemuda bertopi itu mau menolongnya. "To-tolong aku, aku mohon," pinta Jimin.

"Huh,"

Dengusan si pemuda membuat ke-empat orang itu mendelik kesal. Angkuh sekali namja ini, pikir mereka.

"Heh, bocah. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum kau kami habisi," seru si preman tinggi.

"Huh, bocah," gumam si pemuda bertopi, meremehkan kemudian menegakkan kepalanya. "Lepaskan dia, baru aku pergi." Ucapnya datar.

"Cih, memangnya kau siapa, hah? Kau ingin di pukul? Hey cepat hajar bocah angkuh ini!" teriak preman bertubuh tinggi yang dengan cepat berjalan kearah si pemuda setelah melempar tas Jimin kearah si empunya tas.

Sesaat kepalan si preman hampir mengenai wajah si pemuda dengan sigap kakinya menendang tubuh si preman hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Cih, lemah." Ucap si pemuda meremehkan.

"Yak! Sialan kau," preman berjaket hitam pun menghambur, berusaha menghajar si pemuda angkuh. Namun sama saja dengan preman bertubuh tinggi, iapun ikut merasakan tendangan kuat si pemuda di dadanya.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan terpana melihat kehebatan si pemuda. Ia ingin berterima kasih namun dengan cepat si pemuda bertopi memotongnya. "Bocah, cepat pergi _sanah_ ," suruh si pemuda bertopi.

Jimin sesaat terdiam, berusaha mengerti apa yang di ucapkan si pemuda. "Hey!" seruan yang lebih terdengar bentakan itupun menyadarkan si pemuda SMA dan dengan cepat iapun mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Tergesa-gesa pergi saat menyadari akan ada perkelahian dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah smirk terukir di wajah di balik masker si pemuda bertopi.

"Haah… sudah lama sekali aku tidak 'main-main'. Kalian salah sudah mengganggu tidurku." Si pemuda melemaskan otot-otot tangannya dan langsung menghajar para preman yang sudah beraninya mengganggu tidur tenangnya.

Dan detik berikutnya perkelahian pun terjadi.

.

.o.o.o.

.

Pemuda itu terus berlari dengan tas berada dalam dekapannya. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang, melihat apakah dirinya kembali di kejar atau tidak. Dan beruntunglah ia para preman itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kembali berlari namun sesaat ia akan berbelok seorang namja dengan skateboard langsung menghantam tubuhnya yang membuat ia dan namja itu terjatuh.

BRUUKH!

"Huaaa… kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali…" serunya kesal. Menghentakan kaki dan mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sukses menyentuh aspal. Tak jauh berbeda dengan si namja berambut coklat dan topi hitam yang menutup sedikit wajahnya yang bertabrakan dengannya, jatuh sambil meringgis menatap lututnya yang terluka.

"Yah! Bisakah kalau jalan itu diperhatikan? Kau pikir ini lapangan skateboard, apa?" protes Jimin. Jengkel.

"Huh? Kau pikir kau juga tidak memperhatikan jalan? Yak! Aku sedang buru-buru dan kau tiba-tiba datang di depanku," balas namja itu, kesal.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam hingga terdengar dering ponsel dari namja bertopi itu. Jimin hanya memperhatikan sambil mengerutu tak jelas dan kembali mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Masih menggerutu kesal, tak sengaja pendengarannya menangkap satu nama dari bibir si namja bertopi.

"Haah… aku masih di taman, pulang nanti aku akan ke sana/ Ne, Jongdae hyung –tuut-" Setelah menutup panggilan, namja itupun menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku hoodie-nya dan bergerak mengambil skateboard namun tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar suara di seberangnya.

"Jongdae.. hyung? Maksudmu Kim Jongdae?" tanya namja bermata sipit itu. Jimin menatap selidik namja bertopi di depannya yang juga balik menatapnya aneh. Jongdae, satu nama yang ia kenali dan ingin sekali ia bertemu. Seseorang yang amat dirindunya selain Chanyeol hyung-nya.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" tanya si namja betopi bingung.

"Kau bilang tadi Jongdae. Mungkinkah Jongdae yang bermata sipit, suara tinggi dan- dan umh…. Bibirnya! Bibirnya seperti kucing? Ugh.. aku rasa bebek? akh aku lupa…. Tunggu! Aku punya fotonya," Jimin dengan cepat membokar tas nya dan mengambil selembar foto yang terselim di lembar bukunya. Sebuah foto lama dan kusam namun masih tetap jelas wajah yang terpotret pada lembaran foto itu. "Ini! Lihat, lihat. Kau kenal dengannya, kan?" Jimin mendekat pada namja bertopi dan menyodorkan foto ke hadapan namja itu.

Si namja sedikit tertegun dengan tingkah namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu. khh, kekanakan.

Melirik sedikit foto di depannya, namja itu kembali terdiam. foto ini...

Merasa namja di sampingnya hanya terdiam, Jimin menatap namja bertopi itu dan bingung dengan ekspresi si namja. Tatapan itu...

"Ada apa? Kau... mengenalnya kah? Hey, jawab aku,"

"Uh, ya... aku mengenalnya,"

"Ah! Jinja? Waah.. kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Um, anoo.. bisakah kau antarkan aku pada Jongdae hyung?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau tau dia."

Jawaban polos Jimin membuat namja bertopi itu kembali tertegun.

Jimin dengan wajah polosnya, menatap si namja penuh harap. "Kau maukan? Tolong lah.. aku tidak tau lagi harus kemana. aku sudah menunggu Chanyeol hyung sejam yang lalu tapi di tidak datang..." ujar Jimin.

"Kau kenal Chanyeol hyung?"

"Eh, kau kenal dia juga? Uh,"

"Ya."

Jimin terdiam. Tunggu, sebenarnya namja ini siapa? Kenapa dia tau Jongdae hyung dan Chanyeol hyung? Jimin menatap selidik namja di depannya. sebelum ia bertanya, namja bertopi lebih dulu bersuara. "Kau siapa?"

"Ak.. aku, Jimin. Park Jimin. Kau siapa? kenapa kau bisa kenal hyung ku?" jawab Jimin ragu. Menatap tajam si namja.

"Park? Kau.. keluarga Chanyeol hyung?", "Aku Sepupunya." jawab Jimin cepat.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga namja bertopi berdiri dan berjalan sedikit menjauh mengambil skateboardnya. Jimin hanya melihat dan sedikit terkejut saat namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pada Chanyeol hyung."

Jimin kembali terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka namja di depannya ini mau mengantarnya bertemu sang hyung. Jimin ragu dan takut jika namja itu bohong dan mencelakainya atau... atau merampoknya? Tapi di lihat manapun namja di depannya ini terlihat seperti orang baik-baik dan dia juga mengenal Jongdae hyung dan Chanyeol hyung.

Haruskah aku percaya padanya?

"Ayo. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pada Jongdae hyung, dia sedang sibuk."

"Kemana?" jujur, Jimin masih ragu dengan namja bertopi di depannya.

"Apartemen Chanyeol hyung."

Jawab si namja bertopi singkat, mau tak mau Jimin mengiyakan ajakan si namja. "Ne. Umm, tunggu dulu,"

"Apa?"

"Aku belum tau nama mu,"

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum si namja menjawab,

"Panggil aku, V"

.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

gak tau ah, saya bikin apa ini? hueee...

sebelumnya mau bikin perkenalan cast gitu, cuma tiga chapter tapi kok rasanya aneh... huaaaaaaa feel nulis saya kacau. duh!

maaf untuk chapter ini. maaf yang nunggu dan maaf kalo gak ada hunkainya. insyaallah next chap bakal ada hunkai...

ah, saya gak yakin update ini. duuh..

sekali lagi maaf...

silahkan kalo mau protes.

see next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

If You Do

Cast : Exo members, BTS members and other

Pairing : hunkai with other pair

Warn(s) : Boyslove, OOC, Gaje, Typo dan kalo tidak suka pair atau cast bisa close or Back

.

.

…kau inginkan, tapi aku tidak ingin…

.

.

Sudah lewat pukul 1 siang dan semenjak tiba di bandara bahkan sampai di kediaman Oh, Sehun tak hentinya menatap jam tangan ataupun ponselnya. Dan tentu saja tingkah pemuda itu tidak luput dari sepasang mata bulat dan tajam milik Luhan.

Dan sudah merasa jengah iapun bertanya saat mereka berdua memilih duduk di teras menghadap taman belakang rumah. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum bertanya. "Haah.. ada apa? Sedari pulang dari bandara tadi kau terlihat gelisah, ceritalah.." ucap pria itu menatap tanya pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Uh, tidak ada." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ckh, ceritalah Sehun ah, kau tau kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,"

Sejenak Sehun terdiam sebelum membalas kata-kata pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sepupunya Chanyeol hyung," ucap Sehun.

"Sepupu Chanyeol? Yang mana?"

"Park Jimin. Salah satu yang termuda di keluarga Park, kelas 3 SMA dan kau tau _ketentuan_ dari keluarga itu kan, _ge_?" jelas Sehun. "Dan hari ini ia tiba di Seoul. Seharusnya aku menjemput bocah itu tadi pagi di stasiun tapi Mama menyuruhku untuk menjemput mu dan Minseok noona dan… yah, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib bocah itu sekarang.." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia paham maksud Sehun, keluarga Park, salah satu keluarga terpandang yang ia tau dan sering bersaing dengan keluarganya-Oh- namun tetap menjalin hubungan baik dan 'menguntungkan' sampai sekarang.

Ia dan ibunya-sang Mama- menjadi bagian keluarga Oh sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, setelah setahun sebelumnya Ny. Oh, ibu Sehun dan Jungkook meninggal karena kanker yang di deritanya. Diterima dan dicintai sebagai keluarga adalah kebahagian baginya dan sang Mama yang saat itu hanya sang Ibu yang ia punya. Dan menjadi bagian keluarga Oh, tentunya ia juga harus tau 'hubungan-hubungan' yang dimiliki keluarga itu dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah keluarga Park dan Kim.

Luhan tak selalu berada di rumah karena menjadi yang tertua, sejak di umur muda ia sudah harus pandai mengatur perusahaan. Walau begitu pria tampan itu sering memanjakan kedua adiknya, terutama Jungkook. Dan kembali setelah lebih dari 3 tahun dari Negara asalnya, China, Luhan sepertinya harus sedikit belajar lagi untuk lebih memahami keadaan kedua adiknya itu. Terutama Sehun. Putra kedua yang dua minggu lalu ia mendapat kabar bahwa Sehun sudah di jodohkan dengan salah satu anak dari keluarga Kim dan sepertinya ia harus tau tentang semua itu dari sumbernya langsung.

Dan mengenai Chanyeol… ah, ia ingat dahulu, pemuda yang selalu datang ke rumah dan bermain dengan Sehun. Seorang pemuda yang harus hidup sendiri meski ia dari keluarga berada. Ketentuan dari keluarga Park yang mengharuskan seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah beranjak dewasa harus hidup mandiri.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang menatap datar langit cerah di atas sana. "Coba hubungi Chanyeol, mungkin bocah itu sudah bersamanya," ujar Luhan.

"Tidak bisa, _ge_. Saat ini Chanyeol hyung sibuk dan seharian ini sepertinya ia akan mendekam di kantornya." Kata Sehun. Padahal hari ini hari minggu, haah pikirnya sedikit kesal. Di sandarkannya tubuhnya pada tiang penyangga dan kembali menghela nafas lelah. "Mungkin Jimin sudah di jemput dan diantar ke apartemen Chan-hyung.. ah entahlah," gumamnya, lirih. Berharap saja seperti itu.

"Mungkin saja. Dan… ah, hyung penasaran dengan tunangan mu itu, Mama bilang tunangan mu itu orang yang baik dan manis… _gege_ jadi penasaran. Dan Appa juga bilang kalau calon 'istri' mu ini teman masa kecilmu. Namanya siapa, Hun-ah?"

Luhan menatap Sehun penasaran. Menatap lelaki yang lebih muda dengan kedua mata rusanya yang berkilat jenaka, menggoda sang adik. Ia tidak pernah tau sebelumnya jika adik keduanya ini pernah menjalin asmara karena, yah… pribadi Sehun yang cenderung dingin dan tertutup terlebih wajah tampan-datarnya itu membuat pemuda itu sulit sekali berbaur dengan lingkungan/?. Ia kira dengan wajah tampan yang mirip dengannya itu pasti banyak yang tertarik dan Sehun mudah mendapat kekasih. Tapi yang membuat ia aneh sendiri Sehun tidak pernah memiliki hubungan 'kekasih' dengan yeoja ataupun namja lain. Jungkook pernah bilang jika hyung nya itu seperti batu es, sulit sekali dicairkan, makanya tidak ada yang berani mendekati pemuda kulit pale itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang tunanganku?"

"Karena hanya aku yang belum tau-"

"Kau tak perlu tau, _ge._ "

"Yah, tentu saja aku perlu tau. Aku _gege-_ mu dan sebagai yang tertua ak-"

Belum selesai Luhan bicara, terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam rumah yang mengagetkan mereka.

"SEHUNIE HYUUUUUNG~ tunangan manis mu datang! Hyung cepat ke sini! Hyuuung!"

Terdengar terikan Jungkook dari arah ruang tengah dan sontak membuat reaksi berbeda dari dua namja yang tengah saling menatap.

"Wow, belum aku tau siapa namanya tapi, yaah lebih bagus kalau dilihat langsung." Kata Luhan dan langsung bergegas ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sehun yang termangu di tempatnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang setelah mendengar teriakan Jungkook yang bilang jika tunangannya datang.

Hah, ia kira si Kim itu tidak akan datang karena ia merasa tidak pernah memberi tahu bahwa _gege_ nya pulang dan mengundang Jongin ke rumah. Tapi, sepertinya sang Mama yang meminta pemuda kim itu datang ke rumah. Menyebalkan.

Haah… ia belum siap. Entah ia akan bereaksi seperti apa saat bertemu dengan Jongin. Tapi jika ia bertingkah diam di hadapan pemuda itu, pastinya sang Mama tau jika ia dan Jongin tengah bertengkar dan pastinya ia akan di ceramahi. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin 'bermanis' seperti biasa di saat hatinya tengah berperang dengan sikap sang tunangan dan tindakannya kemarin yang membuat seseorang yang teramat dicintainya itu menangis.

Haah…. Sudahlah. Lebih baik hadapi saja. Berpura-pura terdengar lebih baik.

.

…if…

.

Perjalanan menuju perusahaan Park Corp. hanya diselimuti keheningan. Jongdae hanya fokus menyetir danTaehyung di sampingnya hanya menatap jalanan di balik kaca. Sekarang sudah jam 3 lebih dan kira-kira sudah satu jam sejak Taehyung pergi meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol. Dan sampai sekarang pikirannya masih pada satu namja yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi. Sepupu Chanyeol, Park Jimin.

Seseorang yang ia tak menyangka memiliki hubungan dengan kedua hyungnya.

Teringat kembali olehnya cerita Jimin setelah mereka sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Jimin bercerita bahwa ia mengenal Jongin dan Jongdae serta keluarga Kim saat keluarga itu tengah liburan di Busan. Sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu dan waktu itu juga ada Sehun yang dititipkan pada keluarga Park –keluarga Chanyeol- karena kedua orang tua Sehun tengah pergi ke Jepang bersama Jungkook (ini alasan kenapa Jungkook gak kenal Jimin di chap sebelumnya).

Setiap hari selama libur musim panas, mereka akan bermain di bukit hijau atau di tepi pantai. Jimin sangat di sayang karena dia yang paling kecil diantara lima orang yang menemaninya. Berlima dengan satu-satunya yeoja diantara mereka saat itu. Seseorang yang sangat disayang Jongin dan Sehun.

-dan seseorang yang menjadi alasan kenapa sang hyung menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Menjadi seorang Jongin yang keras kepala, bertindak sesukannya dan membenci sang hyung tertua. Dan Taehyung… walau hanya sebagai anak angkat dalam keluarga Kim, ia sangat berharap Jongin kembali menjadi pribadi yang selama ini keluarga nya ceritakan. Seorang Kim Jongin yang baik dan tulus.

Haah… ia hanya bisa berharap dan semakin berharap pada Sehun. Hanya Sehun satu-satunya yang dapat mengembalikan pribadi Jongin hyungya yang dulu. Mungkin.

Jongdae, yang merasa aneh dengan keterdiaman pemuda di sampingnya sesekali menatap bingung sang adik. Ia merasa Taehyung memiliki masalah namun ia tak ingin bertanya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, ia dan Taehyung berjalan berdua memasuki gedung Park Corp.

"Taehyung ah, pergilah temui Yuujin di kantin dan tunggu hyung di sana." ucap Jongdae sembari merapikan map coklat di tangannya.

"Hyung, kau yakin akan menemui'nya' sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu. Tersirat nada khawatir dalam kata-katanya. Ia hanya khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi saat Jongdae bertemu dengan Chanyeol nanti.

Sebelumnya Jongdae meminta Taehyung untuk menemaninya ke Park Corp. bertemu calon pemilik Park Corp. Chanyeol, seseorang yang sudah 2 bulan ini Jongdae berusaha hindari namun takdir sepertinya senang bermain-main dengan hyung tertuanya itu. Yang Taehyung tau, sebelumnya Jongdae dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dekat dan juga merasa kedua namja itu memiliki 'hubungan' lebih. Hingga sebuah berita pertunangan antara Chanyeol dan putri keluarga Do, Kyungsoo terdengar, hubungan Jongdae dan Chanyeol pun berubah layaknya sebuah kaca retak.

Ia tidak tau apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk kedua hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu. Banyak masalah dalam keluarga ini. Ia ingin menolong namun disisi lain ia tidak bisa ikut campur begitu saja. Hanya bisa menjadi sisi penengah dan melihat apa yang terjadi tanpa bisa berbuat lebih. Dan itu sungguh menyesakkan bagi Taehyung.

Dua orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Bibir tipis Jongdae sedikit terangkat dan menatap sayang pemuda di hadapannya. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya memberikan map ini dan bertemu dengan Park ahjussi setelah itu kita pulang." Ujarnya. Setelahnya pria dengan sepasang mata sipit itupun pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan tatapan sendunya untuk sang hyung.

.

…you…

.

"Eomma, pulanglah."

Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma oleh namja yang tengah menyibukkan diri di layar laptopnya hanya memandang tajam dan mendesis kesal dengan tingkah putra satu-satunya itu. menghela nafas dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau mengusir eomma, Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

Jawaban cepat sang putra semakin membuat yeoja itu kesal. "Baiklah. Eomma pulang sekarang dan- Oh! Park Chanyeol, nanti malam. Ingat! Nanti malam kau ada _dinner_ dengan Kyungie. Eomma mohon untuk kali ini kau bisa datang dan… selamat bekerja sayang!" ujar ny. Park, tersenyum manis meski pria di sana tidak sedikitpun melihatnya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Sesaat yeoja paruh baya itu akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah ketukan dan pintupun terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini berusaha ia jauhi dari sang putra.

"Ooh~ lihat siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul, eoh? Si Kim perusak hubungan orang, huh." Ucap sinis.

Terkejut. Tentu saja. Jongdae, seseorang itu hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat yeoja di depannya. Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang membencinya. Seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai ibu dari sahabatnya-dulu. Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan menaruh kebencian pada dirinya, entah apa penyebabnya dan berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol darinya.

"Selamat siang, Ny. Park." Sapa Jongdae sopan, sedikit membungkuk. Tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan merendahkan dari yeoja yang masih ia hormati hingga sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eoh? Kau-"

"Oh! Jongdae ah! Ak- aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar datang.." ucapan ny. Park langsung dipotong oleh seruan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sang ibu dan menatap penuh haru pada sosok pria di depannya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan ini. Chan- Yak!" belum selesai Jongdae bicara tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawa pria bertubuh mungil itu masuk, menghiraukan tatapan tajam sang ibu.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau bawa namja itu masuk?" seru ny. Park kesal dan sedikit marah dengan tindakan anaknya itu.

Chanyeol tetap memegang lengan Jongdae seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya dan menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan risih. "Eomma, sudah aku katakan untuk pergi kan? Sekarang pergilah dan tutup pintunya." Chanyeol berujar tenang dan terkesan memerintah serta tatapan tajam pria itu membuat ny. Park menatap tidak percaya pada putra nya itu. Ingin protes tapi melihat perubahan mimik wajah Chanyeol yang mengeras, pada akhirnya yeoja itu memilih pergi dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti dua pria di ruangan itu. Jongdae berusaha melepas cengkraman Chanyeol namun sepertinya tidak mudah karena pria tinggi itu memaksa pria yang lebih pendek untuk duduk bersamanya.

Masih terdiam. Chanyeol menatap dalam sepasang mata sipit Jongdae. Jelas rasa rindu mendalam di sana dan luka yang tampak tersirat di sepasang mata tajam Chanyeol. Ingin berucap namun hanya gumaman lirih yang terdengar. "Bogoshippo…"

Jongdae hanya balas menatap datar. Tak ada ekspresi yang bisa dibaca oleh Chanyeol, semakin membuat pria tampan itu merintih sakit dalam hatinya.

"Kau tak merindukan ku?" kembali, lirihan itu terdengar. Menatap penuh harap pria didepannya berucap walau hanya satu kata.

Dan yang didapatinya- Jongdae, memalingkan wajah darinya. Memutuskan pandangan mereka yang membuat Chanyeol geram dan bertindak kasar.

"Ya! Tak kah kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan, huh? Kau tau rasanya sakit diabaikan. Tatap aku Jongdae dan jawab aku!" serunya kasar. Menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan memaksa menghadap kearahnya. Kembali menatap tajam sepasang mata yang menatap dirinya terkejut.

"Chan…" rintih suara Jongdae tak membuat Chanyeol melepas jemarinya dari dagu pria mungil itu. Malah semakin kuat dan membuat Jongdae berontak dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. "Kau kasar pada ku, Park." Ucapnya tenang namun terdengar nada protes dalam ucapannya.

"Kau yang memaksaku," balas Chanyeol. Kembali meraih jemari Jongdae namun ia tersentak saat pria di depannya menghindar. Dan kembali, hatinya sakit mendapat penolakan itu.

"Kenapa…" lirihnya. "Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuh mu, huh? Kau tau betapa rindunya aku, Dae-ah? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukan mu…"

Jujur, Jongdae lebih teramat merindukan pria di depannya itu. Sangat. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh lagi meraskan 'hal' itu pada pria yang sudah bertunangan. Sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat betapa rapuhnya pria di depannya ini dan berbohong satu-satunya cara yang ia tau untuk melindungi Chanyeol. Melindungi hati pria itu dari dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi namja tampan itu.

Ya. Dirinya bukanlah seperti 'dulu' lagi bagi pria Park didepannya ini.

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, Chanyeol-ssi. Dan aku mohon padamu, jauhi aku. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan-"

"Menjauhi mu? Ceh, siapa yang tiba-tiba pergi saat aku tengah terpuruk, huh? Siapa yang berusaha lari saat aku memohon padamu untuk membantuku menghentikan pertunangan sialan itu? Siapa yang menjauh? Siapa! Siapa yang menjauh dan berucap kita sudah berakhir? Kau. Kau Kim! Tidak kah kau tau betapa hancurnya aku saat itu, huh? Tidak kah sedikit pun kau merasa khawatir padaku? Tidak kau bertanya sedikitpun mengenai keadaan ku? Kemana saja kau selama 2 bulan ini, hah!"

Jongdae tetap tenang meski hatinya teriris sakit mendengar penuturan pria di depannya. Ingin membela diri namun hanya keterdiaman yang menguasainya. Ingin menjelaskan hal sebenarnya, namun ia tidak sanggup. Dan tidak untuk saat ini.

"Kau menyakitiku dengan sikapmu yang berubah. Kau berubah. Dan aku benci." Lanjut Chanyeol. Ia tidak tau harus bicara apalagi. Ia sudah merasa lelah dengan sikap Jongdae yang memutuskan 'hubungan' mereka dan menjauh darinya. Seakan diantara mereka tidak pernah ada hubungan ataupun pernah saling kenal sebelumnya. Seperti orang asing. Dan ia benci itu.

Jongdae tetap dalam keterdiamannya. Tak berusaha membalas ataupun membela diri karena inilah yang ia inginkan. Salah satu yang ia inginkan. Membuat seseorang yang di sayanginya itu membencinya. Menjauh. Meski harus menelan rasa sakit tapi ini demi kebaikan semua. Demi kebaikan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Demi cintanya yang menyakitkan.

"Kau tetap memilih diam?" lirihan yang tersirat rasa frustasi itu kembali membuat pria bermarga Kim itu bergeming. Dan kembali membuat amarah itu timbul, namun sebelum pria bertubuh besar itu bertindak , Jongdae lebih dulu berdiri dan berucap cepat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama disini. Aku hanya menyerahkan map ini dan- permisi." Dengan cepat Jongdae pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap terluka dan frustasi. Menggeram kesal dan marah.

Marah. Ia marah dengan sikap Jongdae. Ia lelah dan benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada seseorang yang teramat dicintainya itu. Seseorang yang berhasil mengalihkan dunianya, seseorang yang pertama kali membuat Ia merasakan cinta dan seseorang yang pertama kali memberinya rasa sakit mendalam dan merasa terkhianati. Sosok masa kecil yang dirindukannya, berubah.

Ia benci. Tapi cinta itu tetap tumbuh.

Ia benci. Dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Dan betapa ia benci saat seseorang dapat menyentuh pria itu, sedang dirinya hanya dapat berangan-angan bersama masalalu.

Sungguh menyebalkan!

.

…do…

.

Siang tadi, sesaat setelah memasuki kediaman keluarga tunangannya, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum manis saat di sambut langsung oleh nyonya rumah. Oh Jia, menyambut senang calon menantunya itu dan langsung membawa pemuda tan manis itu ke dalam rumah dan dengan semangatnya memperkenalkan Jongin pada Minseok.

Suasana semakin ramai saat Jungkook memanggil Sehun dan Luhan yang datang dengan seruan yang membuat kepalanya dipukul sang istri karena berteriak tiba-tiba dan membuat si bayi kembar menangis.

Dan saat semua sudah berkumpul, merekapun terlarut dalam perbincangan yang lebih banyak membahas hubungan Sehun-Jongin.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir cepat dan makan malampun dimulai.

Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin hanya menikmati makanannya dengan perasaan berat. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar bertingkah 'manis' di hadapan Jongin saat semua anggota keluarganya membahas hubungan mereka. Seperti tadi, ia dengan naturalnya menggenggam jemari yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan menatap sayang sepasang mata bulat milik Jongin.

Dan yang tak terpikirkan olehnya adalah kata-katanya tadi. Sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan 'mengapa' ia bisa langsung menyukai Jongin dan menerima pemuda Kim itu menjadi tunangannya. Karena.. ia mencintai sosok sahabat masa kecilnya saat ini. Sosok yang tumbuh menjadi seorang yang manis dan baik. Dan tiba-tiba saja di sudut hatinya berteriak dusta pada dirinya sendiri.

Sontak membuat pemuda kulit putih itu pusing sendiri.

Setelah makan malam, ruang tengah kembali menjadi tempat berbincang yang nyaman. Jongin duduk di samping Jungkook yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Sehun duduk sendiri di sofa tunggal.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka Minseok noona akhirnya menerima lamaran Luhan _ge._ Hehe.. aku semakin kagum dengan Luhan _ge_ yang dengan gigihnya terus mengejar Min-noona yang selalu menolak Luhan _ge_ namun akhirnya kalian bersama…" ujar Jongin penuh kagum menatap sepasang suami istri muda itu.

"Hahaha. Jongin ah, kalau kau benar-benar cinta tentu saja harus diperjuangkan. Kalau dilepas yang ada hanya penyesalan, kan? Dan aku tidak mau Luhan menyerah begitu saja dan chaa… akhirnya kami bersama.." Minseok membalas kata-kata pemuda manis di depannya dan tersenyum manis yang membuat wanita muda itu terlihat semakin cantik.

"Uuh, aku benar-benar iri dengan Lu- _ge_ dan Hun-hyung. Kenapa kalian bisa mendapat seseorang yang begitu manis, baik dan menyayangi kalian? Aku juga ingin punya seseorang yang menyayangiku~" suara merajuk Jungkook tiba-tiba terdengar membuat suasana semakin menghangat.

"Hey hey, Kookie sayang sudah punya Mama, mengapa masih ingin yang lain, hum?" tak tahan dengan tingkah sang putra bungsunya, Jia pun menggoda Jungkook dan membuat semua orang tertawa. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya berungut-sungut kesal.

"Kau itu masih kecil, Kookie. Jadi belum boleh cinta-cintaan," sahut Luhan.

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku lulus SMA, _ge_!" gerutu Jungkook.

"Tidak menjamin kalau kau bisa mendapat seseorang yang menyayangimu. Lihat saja tingkahmu, masih seperti bocah, haha." Tak mau kalah, Sehunpun ikut memojokkan sang adik. Dan semakin membuat wajah tampan Jungkook tertekuk kesal.

"Hyungdeul menyebalkan! Yaaa… Jongie hyung~ bantu aku…" rengek Jungkook pada Jongin di sampingnya. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Oh bersaudara itu.

Ia tidak menyangka akan merasakan kebahagiaan suasana keluarga seperti ini walaupun mereka hanya keluarga sang tunangan. Namun Jongin dapat merasakan suasana itu. Suasana yang sangat dirindukannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ahn ahjussi, kepala pelayan di rumah itu datang dan berucap bahwa ada tamu untuk Minseok. Sontak semua yang ada disana terdiam dan menatap bertanya pada yeoja cantik disana.

"Tamu? Memangnya siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Luhan yang memecah suasana sunyi. Menatap bertanya pada sang istri yang balas menatapnya dengan gelengan pelan.

Minseok beranjak dan berjalan kearah pintu depan dengan Luhan di sampingnya. Beralasan ingin menemani sang istri.

Sesampainya mereka di teras depan, terlihat seorang namja memakai hoddie hitam dan topi merah tengah bersandar pada tiang penyangga. Merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh namja itu, dengan ragu Minseok berucap. "Maaf, kau siapa? Dan ada perlu apa dengan ku?" tanyanya sopan.

Mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, namja bertopi itupun berbalik dan langsung menatap pada kedua manik bulat wanita di depannya. Menatap penuh kerinduan akan sosok yeoja yang perlahan mulai mengenali dirinya meski pemuda itu memakai masker.

Minseok sesaat terkejut namun ia memberanikan dirinya bahwa di depannya saat ini benar-benar seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Seorang donsaeng yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Ka- kau… Yoongi?" ucap Minseok pelan. Perlahan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang ia panggil Yoongi yang tiba-tiba membentangkan kedua lengannya. Seakan menyambut yeoja cantik itu dalam pelukannya.

"Ne, noona. Ini aku. Yoongi-mu."

Dan- hap! Yoongi pun langsung merasakan pelukan erat pada tubuhnya. Minseok langsung memeluk Yoongi dan berbisik dengan lirih. Membuat hati namja bertopi itu sedikit sesak karena kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Yoongi ya… noona rindu~ rindu sekali…. Saeng,"

"Ne, noona. Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu.."

Tak berapa lama, pelukan itupun terlepas dan jemari mungil Minseok langsung menyentuh wajah Yoongi yang tertutup masker. Kedua mata bulatnya menjelajah wajah sang adik dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya mengeruh mendapati luka di wajah putih pucat itu.

"Yoongi? Ap- apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terluka, hum? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa bisa begini? Jangan bilang kalau ka-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi tertimpa buku, hanya luka sedikit. Jangan khawatir." Potong Yoongi dan meyakinkan Minseok tentang luka di wajahnya yang tentu saja Minseok tau itu semua bohong. Tapi yeoja itu hanya diam dan menatap dalam sepasang mata sipit tajam sang adik dan keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu.

Min Yoongi, seseorang yang dulu terpaksa ia tinggalkan dan memilih hidup bersama yang dulu-mungkin sampai sekarang- menentang dirinya menikah dengan Luhan. Seorang adik yang paling disayanginya. Minseok tau watak Yoongi, sikap dan kepribadian pemuda itu. Walaupun Yoongi bisa menjaga diri dan hidup mandiri, tapi perasaannya pada adiknya itu tetap tak bisa terbantahkan. Perasaan cemas akan keadaan sang adik, apakah dia makan dengan teratur, tidur yang cukup dan yang paling penting, menghindari perkelahian.

Ia takut, ia tidak ingin Yoongi terluka.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang namja di depan sana. Seorang yang ia percayakan sang noona untuk pria itu. "Yo, kakak ipar." Sapa Yoongi pada Luhan yang hanya berdiri diam memandang dirinya dan Minseok.

"Heh, sepertinya kau habis berkelahi. Kau tidak pernah berubah, Yoongi ya…" jawab Luhan tak membalas sapaan yoongi dan terkekeh pelan saat melihat bibir tipis pemuda itu terangkat sedikit. Sebuah seringai menyeramkan untuknya.

"Dan seperti kata ku dulu, sekali kau menyakiti noona-ku, kau akan menyesal. Xi Luhan."

"Kau tak perlu ingatkan aku, Yoongi ya. Selama Minseok bersamaku dia selalu bahagia. Tanya saja padanya,"

Luhan tersenyum lebar menatap Minseok yang berbalik menatap dirinya dengan padangan datar. "Aku benarkan sayang? Buktinya kita sudah punya si kembar Jihoon dan Soonyong. Hehe.." lanjut Luhan yang membuat Minseok mendelik kesal padanya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi antara Minseok dan Luhan. Dalam hati ia benar-benar bersyukur sang noona mendapatkan seorang namja yang benar-benar mencintai dan menjaga sosok wanita yang paling disayanginya itu. Seorang namja yang dulu sering ia ancam jangan mendekati sang noona dan bahkan mereka pernah berkelahi. Tapi sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega karena mempercayakan sang noona pada pria China itu dan yakin bahwa Luhan dapat membahagiakan Minseok.

Dan setelah perasaan lega itu memenuhi hatinya walaupun ia masih ingin berlama-lama bersama sang noona, ia harus pergi. Waktunya untuk ia pulang.

"Noona, senang melihatmu pulang," katanya. "Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Minseok menatap Yoongi penuh arti. "Kau tidak ingin masuk dulu? Yoongi, kau tidak ingin melihat keponakanmu?" uajr Minseok. Tiba-tiba hatinya tak rela. Ia masih belum puas bersama sang adik. Ini terlalu cepat.

"Tidak usah. Dan lagi, kau sudah di Korea, kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu, noona." Ujar Yoongi, tersenyum tipis dan setelahnya pemuda berkulit putih itupun pergi.

Minseok hanya terdiam melihat Yoongi pergi. Sejujurnya banyak yang ingin ia ucapkan pada pemuda itu dan rasa rindu itu masih terasa.

Dan yeoja manis itu tiba-tiba tersentak saat merasakan lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dan bisikan luhan menenangkan hatinya. "Tenanglah, sayang. Yoongi pasti baik-baik saja. Semua baik-baik saja.."

"Ya, Lu.."

"Ayo masuk."

.

Hun-kai

.

Jongin mengajak Sehun ke taman belakang rumah setelah beberapa saat Luhan dan Minseok pergi. Di sana, mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang menghadap taman bunga. Angin malam tak terlalu dingin saat Sehun memilih berdiri dan bersandar pada pohon.

Kesunyian melingkupi mereka hingga bibir tebal itupun mulai berucap pelan.

"Kau masih marah?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Tatapanya terpaku pada serumpun bunga tak jauh darinya. Jongin menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tinggi di sisi kirinya itu. "Kau tau, kau menyakitiku, Sehun.."

Sebelah alis pemuda tampan itu terangkat. Merasa aneh dengan kalimat pemuda manis disana. "Menyakiti- mu?" ucapnya pelan. Sebuah kalimat mengandung makna yang sulit ditebak namun Jongin sepertinya paham maksudnya. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam, menunggu lanjutan kaimat Sehun.

"Huh. Siapa yang tersakiti dan menyakiti?-" sejenak Sehun diam dan kembali berucap. " Kau atau aku, Kim Jongin?" tanyanya datar dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar nada bicara Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat kata-kata tunangannya itu dua hari yang lalu. Dan nada suara itu…

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa kata, hanya saling menatap penuh arti. Dan pada akhirnya Jongin hanya menghela nafas pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mulai terasa. Sebuah perasaan yang tak ingin kembali ia rasakan. Meneka rasa 'itu' dalam-dalam dan kembali berucap. "Menurutmu? Huh, jika kau merasa tersakiti dengan semua 'ini'-" Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya dan kembali menatap sepasang mata gelap Sehun. "Apa kau akan memutuskan ku, Sehun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Deg!

.

.

.

.

.tbc dulu ya….

Mianhae. Saya muncul lagi dengan epep yang bikin pusing~ *bow

Tiba-tiba stuck di akhir dan terlebih di moment hunkai… duh -_-

Jadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir berat chingu~ Cuma bisa ngetik kalo feel-nya bener-bener ngedukung/? Saya hanya bisa ngetik epep ini, maaf belum bisa update epep lainnya/semoga masih menunggu/

Di chap ini sudah lebih jelas hubungan antar cast dan ini juga dua kali lipat panjangnya dari chapter sebelumnya. Maaf kalo masih ketemu typo. Dan kalo gak suka cast atau pairing-nya bisa tengok/? Warning.

Epep ini bakal lanjut kok, Cuma gak tau kapan update lagi.

Makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan me-review.

Gomawo~


	5. Chapter 5

If You Do

Cast : Exo members, BTS members and other

Pairing : hunkai with other pair

Warn(s) : Boyslove, OOC, Gaje, Typo dan kalo tidak suka pair atau cast bisa close or Back

.

.

…kau inginkan, tapi aku tidak ingin…

.

.

Deg!

.

.

.

Eoh? Apa yang dia katakan?

Putus? Memutuskannya? Gila.

"Apa yang kau katakan, huh?" Sehun sungguh tak mengerti, kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba berkata begitu?

"Oh, kau tidak mendengarnya? Perlukah aku ulangi?" pemuda manis itu sejenak menunduk kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun dan menatap dalam pada manik gelap pemuda tinggi itu. Menghela nafas pelan, berusaha menenangkan hati dan detak jantungnya yang mulai terasa menggila.

Jongin tidak menyangka keadaan yang paling ia hindari terjadi juga pada akhirnya. Huh, ia tau. Ia paham. Sehun lelah dan pasti pemuda itu menyesal menerima dirinya menjadi kekasih dari Oh Sehun. Tapi Jongin tidak menyangka juga akan secepat ini 'rasa bahagia'nya memiliki seseorang yang dapat ia berikan perasaan cinta, akan berakhir seperti ini. Perasaan yang dulu ia abaikan. Rasa cinta yang muncul kembali ketika dirinya bertemu pandang dengan Sehun setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Perasaan pada seseorang yang ia anggap tempat bergantung.

Tempat pelariannya dari segala tekanan yang ia rasakan. Meski tak bisa ia utarakan, meski ingin sekali ia berteriak melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya… ia hanya tidak mampu.

Tapi… jika ini berakhir, harus kemana ia akan bersandar? Siapa yang akan ia jadikan pelampiasan? Siapa yang akan menenangkan _hati_ ini?

'Mianhae, Sehun ah…'

Pemuda manis itu mengepalkan jemarinya tanpa sadar dan berucap pelan. "Kalau kau lelah terus bersama ku, kita akhiri saja, Sehun. Kita put-"

"Tidak!"

DEG

Sontak detak jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Jongin menahan keinginanya untuk meraba dadanya. Tatapan itu terasa berat. Air itu mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Huh, tidak? Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau kau tidak sanggup lagi bersama ku yang cerewet, bodoh, merepotkan, sering mengeluh, memerintahmu seenaknya, haus pujian, haus sentuhan? Kau pikir aku jalang, hah? Dan- dan kau bilang- kau bilang kalau aku menganggap mu seorang slave? Ha.. Sehun-"

"Cukup, Jongin!"

"Belum Sehun! Hikss.. Kau tau? Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku saat kau mengatakan semua itu di depan banyak orang, huh? Rasanya sakit Sehun ah… hati ku sakit. Aku mencintaimu! Kalau dari awal kau membenciku kenapa kau tidak menolak pertunangan itu hah? Hikss.. kenapa kau mau? Kenapa kau setuju? Ke- hikss… Sehun-"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Aku tidak ingin kau-"

"APA!? Cinta? Cih, setelah semua yang ka- umhhmngh,"

Deg!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantung itu berdetak kencang.

Jongin bungkam. Terkejut dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba. Bibir tipis itu dengan erat membungkam bibir tebal miliknya yang beberapa detik lalu berkicau. Mengeluarkan semua rasa kesal, marah dan kecewanya pada sosok pemuda di depannya. Membungkam dirinya dengan ciuman dalam dan…

"Cukup Jongin… cukup.. haah.. hah.. umnh". gumam Sehun tepat di depan bibir bergetar itu dan kembali mengulum bibir sang kekasih. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Jongin. Memeluknya erat kedalam dekapannya.

Sehun tidak tahan. Namja tampan itu tidak sanggup lagi mendengar semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Tidak.

Sehun teramat mencintai Jongin-nya.

Sungguh. Ia pun menyesal mengatakan semua itu. Ia hanya lelah, sakit dan kacau. Ia hanya tidak paham.

Tiba-tiba semua meledak begitu saja hari itu. Dan ia tak sanggup untuk menahannya lebih lama. Rasa sabar akan sikap Jongin yang menepis membuatnya hilang kendali dan tanpa pikir panjang bibir tipis-nya pun mengucapkan semua kalimat-kalimat terkutuk itu.

Sakit. Dan ia sungguh menyesal jika akhirnya ia melihat sosok kekasih hatinya menangis seperti ini. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat melihat bulir air mata itu membasahi pipi mulus Jongin. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat sorot mata itu terlukis kesedihan karena dirinya. You're so idiot, Sehun.

Pemuda tampan itu mengusap penuh rasa sayang punggung mungil sang kekasih. Bisik lirih mohon maaf tak henti ia ucapkan dan kecupan-kecupan lembut menenangkan ia layangkan di pelipis Jongin. Pelukan itupun semakin erat.

Berharap hangat menyelimuti mereka.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, sayang… maaf,"

"…."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin… maaf aku masih belum mengerti dirimu… maaf.."

"Cukup, Sehun ah…. Aku juga mencintaimu.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Lirihan Jongin membuat Sehun menjauhkan tubuh mereka tanpa melepas pelukan. Sebelah tanganya terangkat mengusap lembut wajah Jongin, menghapus lembut pipi basah itu. Menatap dalam kedua iris coklat yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya, masuk terlalu dalam tanpa bisa ia melepaskan diri.

Ia sudah terperangkap. Bagaimanapun caranya ia lepas, ia tak akan bisa karena ia sudah terikat.

Dan Sehun sadari itu.

.

-soft-

.

Park Jimin, 18 tahun. Pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan wajah lucu dan pipi chubby yang banyak orang mengira ia masihlah kelas 1 SMA. Dan Park Chanyeol sungguh beruntung memiliki boneka-ups adik seimut ini di dalam apartemen-nya. Sang adik yang bisa ia jadikan bahan 'gila'nya.

Hahaha. Pelampiasan lah..

Kasihan Jiminie…

Yap. Katakanlah Chanyeol gila. Ya gila.

Bagaimana tidak, malamnya, sepulangnya ia dari kantor dengan keadaan kacau dan pikiran yang juga kacau –mengikari kembali janji makan malam- ia dikejutkan dengan suara cempreng Jimin saat pria jangkung itu baru memasuki apartemen.

Namun beruntunglah kepalanya tak sampai pecah mendengar gerutuan dan protes dari makhluk mungil di apartemennya itu karena sepasang mata sipit itu langsung membulat saat melihat sang hyung seperti zombie. Tubuh tinggi kurus, berjalan lunglai, wajah kusam, rambut berantakan dan terlebih tatapan sayu menyedihkan itu, membuat sisi lembut Jimin langsung keluar begitu saja.

Jimin tidak menyangka Chanyeol hyung-nya semenyedihkan ini hidup sendiri. Ia pikir hyung nya ini bahagia bisa tinggal sendiri. Terlepas dari kekangan keluarga Park.

Ah, begitulah isi pikiran polos Jimin. Ia tidak tau saja bagaimana hidup hyung tercintanya ini.

"Kau masih marah? Yaah.. Jiminie, bukankah kau sudah memaafkan hyung…."

Chanyeol masih berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda mungil di sebelahnya itu. Tidak habis pikir betapa manja nya adik imutnya ini. Hanya karena ia tidak menjemput adiknya itu di stasiun, pemuda itu merajuk padanya sejak semalam. Tapi, meski Jimin diliputi rasa kesal tapi pemuda manis itu dengan sabar merawat Chanyeol yang sungguh kacau tadi malam.

Haah, Jimin tidak tau apa yang membuat sang hyung sekacau itu. Dan selintas terpikir olehnya, apakah ada masalah antara Chanyeol dengan keluarganya? Karena sebelum ia berangkat, ia tidak sengaja mendengar sang ibu berbicara tentang tunangan Chanyeol. Dan setau Jimin, sang hyung sudah memiliki kekasih. Haah… kenapa rasanya rumit sekali.

Jimin terdiam dalam pemikirannya mengenai sang hyung.

Ah ya, mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah baru Jimin. Chanyeol menyetir mobil dengan fokus terbagi, antar melirik sang adik dan jalanan di depannya. Sedangkan Jimin tetap memasang poker face-nya yang lebih terlihat merajuk dan itu terlihat sangat imut di mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Hyung menyebalkan." Jawaban singkat Jimin, akhirnya.

Namja yang lebih tua hanya mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban singkat itu. "Baiklah baiklah. Kau mau apa, eoh? Berhentilah merajuk seperti itu Jimin ah…" pasrah Chanyeol. Matanya menangkap gerbang sekolah, SOPA high school dan memelankan laju mobilnya.

slap.

Tepat di depan gerbang, mobil BMW M235i merah itu berhenti, Chanyeol menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya selidik dan menuntut. "Belikan aku ttoppokki dan es krim, lalu…" pemuda mungil itu menghentikan kalimatnya membuat yang lebih tua menautkan alis. Khe, ttoppoki dan es krim? Dasar bocah, pikir Chanyeol geli. "Lalu, bisa… bisakah kita bertemu Jongdae hyung dan Jongin hyung? Aku merindukan mereka, hyung…" lanjut Jimin. Sepasang mata sipit itu berkilat harap.

Deg

Sontak pria itu menegang mendengar nama dua namja yang sangat sensitive baginya. Hanya sesaat karena perlahan dengan gestur santai ia mengalihkan atensinya pada stir mobil. Entah kenapa perasaan sakit dan muak langsung saja melingkupi dirinya. Sialan.

"Uh? Kenapa mereka? Kau tak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun dulu? Kau tau, namja pucat itu merindukanmu, Jimin ah."

"Tapi hyuuung… aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu mereka dan juga Hakyeon noona! Ne ne nee… hyungie…"

"…"

"Yeolie hyung,"

"…."

"Hyung! Hyung… Chanyeol hyunggg~ hyu-"

"Tidak sekarang."

"Uung- eh,?"

"Tidak sekarang dan tidak janji. Cepatlah keluar, kau ingin terlambat di hari pertama mu sekolah, eoh?"

Jimin terdiam. Menatap kesal Chanyeol yang terlihat mengacuhkannya dan apa itu tadi, namja itu membentaknya?

"Huh, hyung. Kau menyebalkan!" seru Jimin kesal dan keluar dari mobil sembari bibir tebalnya menggerutu.

Dari luar, pemuda mungil itu sejenak terdiam dan sebelum mobil itu melaju, dengan cepat ia berlari memutar mobil hingga tiba di samping Chanyeol. Dengan kilat pemuda manis itu mengecup pipi sang hyung.

'cup'

"Meski menyebalkan tapi Jimin tetap sayang Chanyeol hyungie! Pay pay hyung!"

Setelahnya pemuda imut itupun berlari memasuki sekolah dengan riang. Seolah kekesalannya tadi hilang tak bersisa karena ia tau, sang hyung pasti akan mengajaknya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia rindukan. Mereka yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa ia tau sebabnya kenapa. Tak ada kabar, tak ada yang memberi taunya. Dan sudah terlalu lama.

Jimin sangat rindu.

-needed-

Sehun rasa, hatinya benar-benar ringan dan nyaman sekarang. Entah kenapa bisa senyaman ini saat senyum dan tawa manis itu terpampang indah di hadapannya saat ini. Dan rasa sayang itu semakin membuncah.

"Hahahaa… Hoseok ah, kau benar! Hahaa.. harusnya Soojung menari seperti ini, ini, inii… hihhihi,"

Kembali, sosok itu tertawa dan mau tak mau seulas senyum terukir di wajah flat-nya.

"Yak yak yak kalian berdua hentikan! Menyebalkan sekali- eh, wow Sehun ah, kau tersenyum! Wah waah sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat mu tersenyum? Eiyy,, pasti karena Jongin, ne? hohohoo.. cheesy boy!" Soojung, satu-satunya yeoja diantara mereka tertawa manis bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang merangkul bahu sempit Jongin.

"Soojung ah, sepertinya pasangan kita ini sudah berbaikan, eh? Gezzz benar-benar tidak menyenangkan kalau kalian perang dingin seperti kemarin-kemarin. Pasangan white coffe akhirnya bersatu lagi, hehe." Ujar Hoseok senang.

"Ya, berhentilah kalian berdua." Seru si pemuda manis diantara mereka. Terlihat gurat semu malu di wajah manisnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam seperti biasa.

Yah, seperti biasa meski rasa hangat lebih terasa di hatinya yang tidak lagi beku.

Suasana hening melingkupi mereka setelah pemuda dengan julukan J-hope itu melepas rangkulannya dan memandang jahil pemuda dingin di seberangnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya acuh saja dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hum, masih pagi dan aku sudah berkeringat begini karena kalian. Sepertinya aku harus bersih-bersih 'sedikit' sebelum masuk kelas. Jong, mau ikut?" Soojung memecah keheningan, menatap Jongin yang duduk di samping Sehun dengan kepala yang merebah nyaman di bahu tegap namja tampan itu.

"Eoh? Ah, aku ikut! Sekalian ke kantin, ada yang ingin aku beli," ucap Jongin. "Hun," panggilnya.

"Hn,"

"Kau dan Hoshike duluan saja ke kelas, kami menyusul."

Setelah Jongin dan Soojung pergi Hoseok langsung mendekati Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya langsung. Hoseok menatap penuh arti sepasang mata helap Sehun, membuat Sehun balik menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana apa-nya?"

"Kau dan Jongin. Bersama lagi. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun terdiam dan Hoseok setia menunggu jawaban dari temannya itu. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama, sejak sekolah menengah dan Hoseok benar-benar dibuat speecless dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada namja yang terkenal dingin dan pendiam itu. Hoseok tau semua tentang Sehun dan hubungan namja dingin itu dengan kim Jongin. Tapi ia tidak tau sama sekali dengan Kim Jongin, tunangan sang sahabat.

Sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, sejak ia mendapat kabar bahwa Sehun bertunangan, ia tidak pernah percaya _hal_ itu terjadi. Bertunangan? Ckh, 'dekat' dengan seorang gadis pun Sehun tidak pernah dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar jika makhluk dingin itu sudah bertunangan? Hoseok pikir ia sedang mimpi buruk waktu itu. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah tanggapannya karena yang ia tau, Sehun pasti menolak keras. Tiba-tiba dituangkan dengan seorang yang tidak di kenal. Meski dijodohkan sekalipun Sehun pasti tidak mau.

Dan anehnya, saat ia bertanya pada Jungkook kenapa Sehun terima saja dengan pertunangan itu dan jawaban yang ia dapat, karena pasangannya adalah seseorang di masa kecil Sehun. Seorang sahabat masa kecil yang teramat dekat. Jungkook juga tidak paham tapi bocah SMA itu terima-terima saja jika sang hyung bertunangan dengan Kim Jongin.

Dan setelah apa yang Jongin perbuat dengan mudahnya Sehun memaafkan dan bahkan meminta maaf meski ia tidak berbuat salah sedikitpun. Hoseok tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku mencintainya."

"Cih, pasti bukan hanya itu. Apa kau sekarang berubah menjadi masokis **,** eoh? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Sehun. Kau berbeda, bung."

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku berbeda tapi aku bukan masokis,"

"Apa ada hal lain?"

Sehun sejenak terdiam. Menatap dalam Hoseok yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri. Jung Hoseok, seorang pemuda yang entah kesabaran sebesar apa yang laki-laki itu miliki hingga ia sanggup berteman dengan dirinya yang cenderung antisocial. Sejak mengenal Hoseok, hidup Sehun rasanya tidak pernah tenang. Pemuda itu terus saja mengganggunya dan memintanya –memaksa- untuk berteman. Dan entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga sekarang mereka bisa bersahabat meski sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Klise.

Tapi, Sehun percaya pada Hoseok. Karena selain Chanyeol, Sehun memiliki sandaran lain untuk tempat ia melepas 'lelah'.

"Ya-"

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Jongin… dia membutuhkanku,"

"Membutuhkan mu dalam hal apa? Pergi membeli ini itu? Antar kesana kemari, lakukan ini lakukan itu, ha? Kau melakukan semua yang dipintanya, semua perintahnya. Apa kau sadar kau terlihat seperti pelayannya dari pada seorang kekasih, apalagi tunangan. Kau sadar itu dan-"

"Aku mengatainya dengan semua kalimat-kalimat terkutuk itu. Dan aku sadar, aku salah Hoseok ah,"

"Salah apanya! Dia yang salah-"

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti,"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!"

"…"

"Kalau dia membutuhkan mu, tidak seperti ini Sehun ah. Cih, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tingkah Jongin dan kau- kau dengan patuhnya melakukan semua keinginannya. Dan setelah semua itu dengan mudahnya kau memaafakannya?"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Membalasnya? Tidak Hoshiki. Aku tau siapa Jongin meski aku ragu, meski aku masih tidak mengerti dirinya tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin ia terluka, aku tidak ingin ia bersedih… aku-"

"Apa.."

"Entah kenapa, aku baru menyadari jika ada suatu _hal_ yang membuat Jongin menjadi seperti itu. Sifatnya itu. Suatu hal yang tidak bisa dikatakannya dan membuat ia tertekan sehingga ia melampiaskannya padaku,"

"Apa kau merasa seperti itu?"

"Ya…"

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Hoseok melirik arlojinya dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Haah, kita lanjutkan lagi nanti. Saatnya masuk kelas."

Sesaat pemuda itu akan beranjak, Sehun berbisik lirik. Membuat pemuda jenaka itu sontak terdiam.

"Jongin membutuhkan ku. Apapun yang ia lakukan padaku, aku tau, karena ia hanya butuh diriku. Karena dia mencintaiku… dan aku teramat mencintainya.."

-a smile-

Senyum manis tak lepas dari bibir tebal pemuda manis itu sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Jimin senang sekali banyak yang ingin menjadi temannya dan melihat Jungkook –teman sebangkunya- mengajaknya ke kantin, dengan semangat ia genggam jemari si pemuda.

"Kau senang sekali, Jim." Jungkook berucap datar. Sedikit risih dengan tatapan murid lain yang melihat tautan tangan mereka. Inginnya lepaskan, tapi entah mengapa jemari mungil itu terasa pas di genggamannya. Membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu enggan untuk lepas.

"Tentu saja, Jungkook ah! Aku tak menyangka banyak yang ingin berteman denganku, aku pikir aku akan dibully atau apa karena aku anak baru dan dari Busan. Dialek ku pasti jelas sekali... Aku pikir aku akan jadi bahan tertawaan. Tapi ternyata tidak! Hehe, mereka semua menerimaku dan aku sangat bersyukur~" ucap Jimin panjang lebar. Tersenyum lebar.

"Hm hm," jawab Jungkook, acuh. Sepertinya ia harus membiasakan telinganya untuk mendengar celotehan namja di sampingnya ini. Kehidupan damainya sepertinya akan sedikit berubah, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa senang.

"Ayo cepat, akan aku kenalkan dengan temanku yang lain," ajaknya.

"Yang lain?"

"Ya. Asal kau tau, aku ini salah satu murid populer di sekolah ini."

"Benarkah? Waah.. pantas saja banyak yang menatapmu sedari tadi, Kook ah! Lalu apa teman mu yang lain itu juga populer? Kalau begitu aku berteman dengan orang-orang populer! Wahahaha.. apa aku akan terkenal seperti mu juga? Haah.. aku rasa tidak, aku kan murid baru, pasti tidak ada yang mengenalku.."

Lagi, Jungkook hanya terdiam acuh mendengar celotehan Jimin.

Sungguh, Jungkook heran dengan sendiri dirinya hari ini. Jungkook yang tenang dan cool bisa begitu saja menerima Jimin yang terkesan hyper active menjadi temannya? Padahal ia benci seseorang yang cerewet dan berisik. Dan terlebih, sewaktu di kelas tadi ia dengan tenangnya menerima Jimin duduk di sampingnya yang kosong karena teman sebangkunya sakit. Aneh.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, sejak tadi pagi ia tidak melihat Taehyung. Mereka berbeda kelas. Tapi biasanya sebelum bel masuk Jungkook selalu melihat pemuda datar itu di lapangan basket. Entah namja itu bermain basket atau hanya melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Jungkook tidak tau.

Ia penasaran. Sangat. Kim Taehyung itu aneh. Padahal mereka tak lama lagi akan menjadi satu keluarga. Sehun hyung-nya dan Jongin, hyung-nya Taehyung yang saat ini bertunangan. Dan setelah itu menikah dan otomatis mereka menjadi keluarga. Tapi sampai sekarang Jungkook masih belum merasa dekat dengan pemuda Kim itu.

Dan ia meresa banyak masalah yang terjadi di dalam keluarga itu.

Entahlah… ia harap semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada~"

"Hentikan senyum mu itu,"

"Yah, wae~ kau tidak suka aku tersenyum? Hm? Hm? Sehunie…"

Sehun menatap datar pemuda manis di depannya itu. Sedari tadi, sejak mereka duduk di café, Jongin tidak berhenti tersenyum. Sehun jadi khawatir bibir tebal itu lelah atau kering. "Minumlah, kau hauskan." Ujarnya penuh perhatian.

"Aww… perhatiannya kekasih tampan ku ini, eoh? Hehe…"

Masih dengan senyum nya, Jongin menyesap coffe latte yang di sodorkan Sehun. Sepiring spagetti dan secangkir coffe untuk berdua. Betapa romantisnya itu, batin Jongin senang.

Setelah kelas usai sejak jam 11 tadi, Sehun menarik Jongin pergi ke café di sekitaran kampus mereka dan menghiraukan semua teman-temannya yang mengajak mereka ke kantin. Ah, dia sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya-di tengah pelajaran sih. Sehun ingin kencan sederhana dengan pemuda tan manisnya ini. Dan Jongin? Tentu saja dia mau.

"Sayang, setelah ini kau ada kelas lagi?" tanya Sehun. Gentian menyesap coffe latte mereka.

"Uh, kurasa tidak… ada apa? Kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak- ah, um, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu menemui seseorang," Sehun menatap penuh arti namja di depanya.

"Eoh, Siapa?"

"Rahasia."

"Hun, jangan bilang kau mau mengenalkan ku pada pacar baru mu,"

"Bukan,"

"Iya."

"Tidak Jongin. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"…karena kau masih marah padaku..?"

Haah. Sehun mengusap wajahnya pelan. Jujur, ia sedikit muak saat Jongin mengungkit masalah yang tak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi. Meski baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, ok? Kita sudah membicarakan ini Jongin. Lupakan yang lalu. Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu, aku hanya milikmu dan kau milikku. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Lalu siapa yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?"

"-Bocah,"

"Uh?"

"Haa.. penasaran? kau pasti tidak menyangka,"

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah kekasihnya itu. Menatanya kesal dan merengut lucu. Kenapa Jongin-nya lucu sekali. Ya ampun.

"Sehun,"

"Rahasia, sayang.."

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan"

"Hehe. Kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang, Jongin,"

"Lalu, kapan?"

"Nanti sore- ah atau nanti malam! Ya, malam hari sepertinya tidak buruk…"

Jongin menatap dalam namja di depannya yang tersenyum lembut. Ia penasaran, tapi melihat Sehun yang terlihat senang seperti itu, ia pikir ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Mungkin seseorang itu orang yang mereka kenal? Ah, entahlah Jongin juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Dan Sehun, ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Jongin saat bertemu nanti dengan bocah 'itu'.

Drrt drrtt

Merasa handphone-nya bergetar, Sehun mengambilnya dari saku celana dan melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. "Lay hyung?", gumamnya pelan.

Sontak Jongin menghentikan suapannya saat mendengar gumaman Sehun dan menatap pemuda putih itu. Lay, Zhang Yixing, pria China yang akhir-akhir ini berusaha mendekati Jongdae dan Jongin pikir pria China itu hanya dimanfaatkan oleh sang hyung, Jongdae. Ghezzz, teringat nama sang hyung, entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuat selera makan Jongin hilang.

Rasa benci tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya dan sekejap, sepasang iris coklat itu berkilat marah. Dan Sehun menyadari perubahan itu.

Tapi ia masih belum mengerti, kenapa? Ada apa?

Dan- kenapa Lay tiba-tiba menelponnya?

.

.

Tbc…

Yo!

Saya lanjut ini dulu, habis itu baru update jln… lagi proses jadi sabar ya.

Kalo ada yang gak suka sama cast-nya, maaf ya…. Untuk keperluan cerita dan maaf kalo chapter kali ini membosankan…. Mian~

Konflik saya rasa udah banyak yang tau ya, mungkin. Jadi… masih mau ff ini lanjut atau stop?

Masih banyak yang jadi hantu~

Review dulu sebelum di tutup ya…


End file.
